Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{4}{13}-1\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {12\dfrac{4}{13}} - {1\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {12\dfrac{8}{26}}-{1\dfrac{13}{26}}$ Convert ${12\dfrac{8}{26}}$ to ${11 + \dfrac{26}{26} + \dfrac{8}{26}}$ So the problem becomes: ${11\dfrac{34}{26}}-{1\dfrac{13}{26}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{34}{26}} - {1} - {\dfrac{13}{26}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{34}{26}} - {\dfrac{13}{26}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{34}{26}} - {\dfrac{13}{26}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{21}{26}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{21}{26}$